User talk:EmperorZelos
Hello, my name is Pi.C.Noizecehx. Nice to meet you. :-) Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:56, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Aaaah! To make the template, you may re-title Umbrean_Dictionary_Wordtype_Firstletter to Umbrean_Dictionary/Wordtype/Firstletter. I'm really sorry about this. Would you move them? Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :i dont understand EmperorZelos 17:01, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :: I meant, you should move the page, "Umbrean Dictionary Verb C" to "Umbrean Dictionary/Verb/C". Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::sure, but it would also mean the original tempalte we made before needs to be changed :::: Luckily, no. We don't have to change that template. You just have to define Space1 and Space2 parameters. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::oh well so how shall the template be made? the new oneEmperorZelos 17:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: Oops, you deleted them! But it looks good. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::: yes i did before you said it wasnt needed XD but thats no big problem, oh well how shall the new template be made?EmperorZelos 17:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Already made by me. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::good with one thing to change IF possible, is it possible to remove the part where one ahve to write the word again? so its the word type alone EmperorZelos 17:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Of course. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::sweet, thanks man! EmperorZelos 17:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) YIM Mine is noizecehx@ymail.com. And what's yours? Pi.C.Noizecehx 15:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :emp_z88@yahoo.com EmperorZelos 16:01, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: I see. Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Can you contact me now? Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::: i added you but nothign happened D: EmperorZelos 16:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: Oops Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: Wait a minute Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:24, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::try adding me D:EmperorZelos 16:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: I added you already :D Maybe using http://webmessenger.yahoo.com/ could be better solution... Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:30, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :this is madness DX EmperorZelos 17:02, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: Uhhh, Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::: You have a Yahoo account, right? Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::yes but im already logged on EmperorZelos 17:11, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: Would you log in here? Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: Tried, didnt work >: EmperorZelos 13:56, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Because I wasn't logged in that time ;-) Sorry about that. However what time shall we meet? Pi.C.Noizecehx 14:47, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Wow you are there now! Pi.C.Noizecehx 14:48, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: oh tahts whats beeping! let me see if i can fix it! Hey 'sup yo man? I'm still alive! Pi.C.Noizecehx 06:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :thought you were deadEmperorZelos 15:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Administrators Hi EmperorZelos. Please have a look at Forum:Administrators and help select new admins for this wiki. Feel free to nominate/vote for anyone you think would do a good job and already has good contributions. Thanks, [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 09:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Deletion requests I am not a liar, I am just using an account from Dune Wikia, since I've forgot my password to the Virginis account. Chechen 18:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC)